Games of The Mind
by WildAngel1014
Summary: A different version to the episode Mind Games. When Hannibal and BA are issued pardons, leaving Face the only wanted man of the group, how will he react and what will Hannibal and BA do now that they are free men? Are the pardons real? Or is it all just a game to capture the entire team once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

Games of The Mind

I thought it would be fun to write a different version to the episode "Mind Games" I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the A-Team or any of the beloved characters seen on the show.

Chapter 1:

Colonel Rod Decker was a man set on revenge. Too many times had Smith and the A-Team made him look like a new recruit fresh off the bus from boot camp.

He deserved better than this.

He ran his hands over the letter he had just received. His transfer papers, effective immediately it said. It wasn't fair. Two long years he put into capturing the infamous trio of military fugitves, and two long years he looked like a bafoon to the upper brass.

He slammed his fist down on his desk and threw the paper in the garbage.

"To hell with it, they aren't getting rid of me that easy. I was ordered to bring Smith in and dammit I'm going to do it."

He paced the length of his office for over an hour when finally it clicked. A devious smile appeared on his face and he reached for the phone.

"Captain, get me General Davis ASAP." He barked into the receiver.

Three hours later General Davis was sitting in Decker's office staring at him as if he had finally lost it.

"Colonel, did I hear you correctly? Are you telling me you want to issue a pardon for Smith? Colonel John Smith? Of the A-Team?"

Decker smiled and nodded his head.

"Don't forget Baracas also."

"Well hell Decker, might as well add Peck, can't leave him out. " The General added sarcastically.

"No, not Peck. You see General sir, we pardon Smith and Baracas. We capture Peck. I know Smith, he won't leave a man behind, especially Peck. When they attempt to break Peck out then we capture Smith and Baracas. We have all three, it's brilliant!."

General Davis shook his head in disbelief. Of all the ideas that this man has had...

"Wait, Colonel, aren't you forgetting several things?"

Decker frowned, looking as if he couldn't possibly believe there could be a flaw in his plan.

"What's that sir?"

"Well firstly you have never been able capture one of the A-Team and effectively keep them locked up. What makes you think you can find Peck? I'm sure after Smith and Baracas get pardoned, Peck will go even deeper into the underground."

"With all do respect sir, I know how these men think. Smith will be wracked with guilt and Peck will isolate himself away from them. Smith and Baracas will show themselves but I assure you they will still keep in close touch with Peck. It's only a matter of time before his friends lead us to him."

Davis nodded, seemingly accepting Decker's answer.

"Ok, the other thing I see is, when you capture Smith and Baracas trying to break out Peck, then what? They will go to prison, but not as long as they should, and not nearly as long as Peck will."

"That's the beautiful part of my plan General. The pardons are going to be fake. Oh they will look real and they will not get arrested until I'm ready to bury them. Peck is just a pawn in my game General, and after all the A-Team has done, I don't think anyone would mind a mere technicality in the taking away of pardons, do you?"

Davis sighed. If this went wrong, it could make the army look horrible. Then again Smith and his team had embarassed the army time and time again. Their capture is just the thing to bring them out of the sinkhole that Decker had dropped them into.

"Ok Colonel. I'll announce the pardons tomorrow morning. After that, you have three weeks to get them. If you fail, those transfer papers you received will look like a gift compared to your demotion. Understood?"

Decker stood and saluted.

"Yes sir General, I won't let you down. Thank you sir."

Davis saluted and left the office, leaving Decker to smile at his job well done.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story, and to those who reviewed it. I hope you continue!

Chapter 2:

_"We interrupt our current program for this important message regarding the A-Team. Please stand by."_

BA pulled the van over in an abandoned parking lot and turned up the radio.

"Ya think they finally figured out crazy man is with us?" BA asked turning towards Hannibal.

Hannibal pulled a cigar from his jacket pocket and lit it before answering.

"I don't see how, Decker has never seen him with us. Must be something big though."

"_The United States of America is issuing a pardon for Colonel John Smith and Sergeant Bosco Baracas of the A-Team. It has recently been discovered that Colonel Smith and Sergeant Baracas were innocent bystanders during the robbery of the bank of Hanoai and the third member of the team, Lieutenant Templeton Peck, was the only one seen in the bcnk when the incident took place. Lieutenant Peck will not receive a pardon and is still wanted. We urge him to turn himself in."_

BA shut the radio off and turned towards the back. Face was sitting on the edge of his seat, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"I uh, I don't know what to say. I guess Congratulations are in order. You guys are free." Face said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Face, we all know what went down that day. All three of us were in that bank, under orders. We won't accept the pardons, not a chance." Hannibal said, with BA nodding in agreement.

"No, you should. You have to. You deserve it, both of you. I mean it, I'm happy for you guys. Oh man, you can't be seen with me, I'm still a fugitive. BA drop me off at my hotel, I'll head out of town."

"Ain't right Face. We in this together. Ain't no way we gonna take that pardon." BA said firmly, scowling in Face's direction.

Face sighed, he knew they would do this. But didn't they realize what this meant? They could move on, have families, not have to look over their shoulder every minute of every day. Everything he wanted. He couldn't let them give up this opportunity. He had to take drastic measures.

"I appreciate what you guys are doing, but I can't let you do this. If you don't accept the pardons, then I'm going to turn myself in and tell them this was all my idea, and you guys had nothing to do with it. I'll swear to it Hannnibal, even in court, on the bible."

Hannibal saw the determination in Face's eyes and felt sick as to what he was about to do.

There was no point in arguing with Face, not when he threatened to swear on the bible against everything he knew was true.

"You heard him BA, take him to his hotel."

BA shook his head and growled.

"Face, stay in town and let me know where. Promise me you won't leave. BA,Murdock and I will work on clearing your name. We have a real chance now to do it. It won't take long kid, you'll be free in no time."

Face managed a smile and nodded. He knew Hannibal was trying to appease him, and he appreciated it.

BA pulled up outside the hotel and Face got out.

"I mean it Face do not leave town. Meet us at our warehouse downtown tomorrow morning at nine, ok? We'll figure out what to do then. That's an order Lieutenant."

Face nodded and Hannibal and BA watched as he slowly made his way inside.

"Think he'll run?" BA asked.

"At the first chance he gets. I'm calling Murdock."

BA kept an eye on the hotel as Hannibal called Murdock. Ten minutes later Hannibal hung up.

"He already heard the news. He's on his way here to keep an eye on Face. We'll wait until he gets here then take off. Face was right about one thing, we have to be careful about being seen with him. I don't know what's going on but I'm going to get to the bottom of this. The army knows full well that all three of us were involved in that robbery."

"You think someone tryin to get us out the way to get to Faceman?"

"Sure seems like it don't it?"

They remained silent, lost in their own thoughts until the door of the van slid open and Murdock jumped in.

"Where is he?" He asked looking towards the hotel.

"Penthouse." Hannibal answered.

"Are you two really going through with this? I mean I know Face swore he would turn himself in but..." Murdock said, not liking the situation one bit.

He could only imagine how Face was feeling right now. Alone and abandoned. His two greatest fears now becoming a reality. Well Murdock was gonna change that.

"We've already asked ourselves that Murdock. Do we want to do this? Of course not. Face is like a son to me and I'm not leaving him behind, but we have to find out what's going on and unfortunately BA and I are the only ones who can do that. I need you here with Face. Watch him and don't leave him alone. We'll meet at the warehouse downtown at nine tomorrow morning."

Murdock nodded and made his way inside the hotel and up to the penthouse. He immediately knocked on the door and waited.

Face had been staring out the window, nursing a bottle of whiskey when a knock came. He sighed, already guessing who it would be. He didn't really expect Hannibal to trust him enough not to leave.

He opened the door and held it open for Murdock to enter.

"Face, I'm sorry. Are you...How are you?"

"Just peachy Murdock. Me and my friend Jack here are gonna hang out,wanna join us?" Face said as held up the bottle of whiskey.

"I think you've had enough muchacho and Jack looks a little tired. How about you let me put him to bed."

Face shrugged and allowed Murdock to take the whiskey.

"I take it Hannibal and BA are out enjoying their new life huh. That's why they made you come babysit me."

"Face, you know that isn't true. They didn't want to take those pardons and I'm not babysitting you. I'm visiting my best friend who needs me right now."

Face plopped down on the oversized sofa.

"What am I gonna do Murdock? I can't stay around you guys, I'll get you in trouble. I'm alone Murdock."

"You ain't alone Face. I'm here and Hannibal and BA didn't leave you behind. They are going to find out what's going on and get to the bottom of it, and the only place you are going muchacho is to bed. "

Murdock led Face to one of the bedrooms and waited as he dressed in pajamas and got into bed. Luckily Face had enough alcohol in him that it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

Murdock quietly made his way back to the living room and laid on the couch thinking as to what he could do for his friend.

He flipped on the tv and stopped on a station that showed Hannibal and BA receiving their pardons.

Even Decker was in the background smiling and clapping. Something was definitely off.

He watched as they began to give an interview.

_"Excuse me, Colonel Smith, what do you have to say about Lieutenant Peck?"_ The reporter asked.

"It is unfortunate that Lieutenant Peck did not receive a pardon, but I am glad that the army has finally seen the truth and pardones Sergeant Baracas and myself from those bogus charges."

Murdock turned off the tv in disgust.

"Hannibal doesn't mean those things."He said to himself.

"Does he?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3:

Decker stood in the background and watched as Smith and Baracas accepted their pardons. He had heard Smith's interview and didn't believe it for a second.

"Are you sure Smith and Baracas won't move on from Peck? Sounded to me like they already have." General Davis said.

"Trust me General. I always said Smith's downfall would be trying to help a friend. He won't leave Peck. He is trying to throw us off the trail, and it won't work, not this time. I had Captain Crane place a bug on Baracas's van. We will have Peck in no time."

"From what I know of Hannibal Smith is that you have underestimated him time and time again. You better hope this works."

Decker nodded and saluted. He watched as Smith and Baracas got in the van and drove off.

"Follow them. Do not be seen." He whispered into his radio.

Hannibal lit a cigar as soon as he got in the van, a grin lighting up his face.

"Man I could get used to this. Did you see Decker's face? I thought he was going to bust a blood vessle when we showed up."

BA laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Where we goin Hannibal?"

"Let's go to Decker's house and knock on his door." Hannibal joked.

BA was about to answer when the phone rang in the van.

"Lou's delivery." Hannibal answered.

"Relax Murdock, I was just playing up the press. No of course I didn't mean it. How is Face? Oh, drinking huh. I'll find out what's goin as soon as I can, I have to go BA and I are going out see you both in the morning, ok bye."

"Whats up?" BA asked.

"Murdock thinks I meant what I said to the press. I'm an actor, I was improvising. Let's go find something to eat BA."

Murdock slammed the phone down. He knew Hannibal had said he was only acting, but it looked sincere to him.

He laid back on the couch and closed his eyes, hoping the colonel could smooth things over tomorrow morning.

"Colonel Decker, this is Captain Crane. Smith and Baracas are at a local reataurant eating. No sign of Peck sir."

"Stay on them Captain. Peck could show at anytime."

"Yes sir."

The next morning Face woke with a headace. He hadn't drank in years, and even though he didn't drink very much, it hit him hard.

Everything that happened the day before all came rushing back. Hannibal and BA were free, he wasn't.

He laid in bed a few more minutes before getting up and heading to shower. He had two hours before he and Murdock had to meet Hannibal and BA.

He finished his shower and went to the living room to wake up Murdock.

As they were about to leave to meet Hannibal and BA, the phone rang and Murdock answered it.

Face watched as Murdock's face fell, but he recovered quickly when he caught Face watching him. Murdock hung up and turned towards his friend.

"Hannibal said he and BA can't make the meeting this morning. Something about an interview on a tv station, but to wait here and they will swing by in a few hours. Let's go get somethin to eat muchacho."

"No I ain't hungry. You go ahead Murdock. I promise I won't leave." Face said dejectively.

"I ain't goin anywhere muchacho, let's just order in."

Face nodded, more to make Murdock happy than anything.

It was around noon when BA and Hannibal finally left the tv station.

"Man this is great. I got three offers for movies and a book deal." Hannibal said grinning.

"This guy gave me his number bout openin my own garage. Can ya believe it man? My own garage."

"Let's grab lunch and bring it to Face and Murdock."

BA nodded, neither noticing the blue sedan that had been following them since yesterday.

After getting lunch they pulled into the hotel parking lot and made their way up to Face's room.

"Hey guys how's it goin?" Hannibal asked setting the food on the table.

Face grew angrier as the grin on Hannibal and BA's face got wider. He knew it wasn't their fault, he practically left them no choice in taking the pardons, but still it hurt to see them not caring about his feelings.

His anger got the best of him and he spoke before thinking.

"Oh just peachy Hannibal, you know how the life of a convict is, oh wait, I forgot you and BA are free now, so you'll have to excuse me ifI don't get up and kiss your behind like the rest of the city."

Hannibal looked at Murdock as if he couldn't understand why Face would be angry.

"And just what would your problem be Lieutenant?"

Face got up and shook his head.

"I watched the television interview. I see you have several movie deals. I suppose you forgot that you were supposed to be helping my case, not signing book deals! And you BA, I thought you were my friend, too busy thinking about that new garage?"

"Hey listen sucka. You made us take those pardons. Done told ya we didn't want'em. Ya ain't got nuttin to be mad about so ya best sit down before I knock ya down."

Captain Crane parked his car and surveyed the hotel. He figured Smith and Baracas had to be meeting someone, and that someone could be Peck.

"Colonel Decker sir, I'm outside the Greenbriar Hotel. Smith and Baracas have went it. Want me to wait on them sir?"

"Show Peck's picture to the front desk. If it's him get a location and let me know ASAP Captain." Decker quickly answered.

"Yes sir."

Crane quickly walked in and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen this man?" Crane said holding up a picture of Face.

"Oh that's , great man, he's a doctor you know. I trust he isn't in any trouble?" The man said eyeing Crane's military uniform.

"Can you tell me what room he is in?"

"Sure, he is in the Penthouse."

Crane nodded and jogged back to the car.

"Colonel Decker sir, man at the front desk confirmed Peck is inside in the Penthouse."

"Good job Captain. Maintain your position outside until I arrive in case Smith and Baracas leave."

"Yes sir."

Crane smiled as he hung up the CB. After all this time was it possible that they would get the A-Team? He certainly hoped so. It wasn't just Colonel Decker who got made a fool of all those times. He was due for a promotion, and he wanted it.

Decker and a squad of mp's arrived minutes later.

"You two" Decker said pointing to two mp's, "I want you guarding the front exit, the rest of you come with me."

They got to the Penthouse quickly and Decker smiled as he heard Face's voice yelling. He motioned for two more mp's to stand by the elevator and stairwell, while the remaining four and Crane were to accompany him.

"Count of three. 1, 2,3!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing! Sorry so short!

Decker, Crane and the mp's kicked in the door, startling the arguing men of the A-Team. They trained their guns on the team and Decker smiled.

"Well well Smith, looks like you and Baracas led us right to Peck. I knew you wouldn't let him leave town. I always told you helping a friend would be your downfall,well I was wrong Smith, in this case it's Peck's downfall. You're just here to watch."

Hannibal held his head down. He didn't even know what to say. He let this whole pardon mess get to his head and now Face was going to pay.

Hannibal didn't say a word,just looked apologetically to Face, who was being handcuffed by Decker.

"No smart comment Peck? Don't want to thank Smith for this?" Decker said laughing. "Get him out of here. You watch this man at all times. Give him no opportunity to escape!"

The mp's quickly escorted Face out of the room and Hannibal shot daggers at Decker.

"What are you playing at Decker? You know me and BA were in that bank. Why not arrest us now?"

"You're time will come Smith, yours too Baracas. And it is nice to know that I was right about you Murdock. However I'm not interested in putting a lunatic behind bars. I suggest you head back to the VA or I will have some of my men escort you there."

Hannibal nodded to Murdock, and Murdock, resisting the urge to punch Decker, left the room.

"Now Smith I suggest you and Baracas forget about Peck, he is a lost cause. Have a good day gentleman."

With one last laugh Decker and Crane left the Hannibal and BA speachless.

Hannibal and BA stood there and looked at each other for a few minutes.

"What just happened man?" BA asked. "Why didn't Decker arrest us? It still against the law to be seen with wanted criminals aint it? He could've thrown us in jail too man."

Hannibal paced back and forth for several minutes.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before. I knew the pardons were bogus, but I didn't realize..." Hannibal started.

"Spit it out man, whatcha talkin 'bout?"

"Decker didn't arrest us because we wouldn't have been thrown in prison BA, a slap on the wrist maybe, but that's all. He has something big up his sleeve and he is using Face to do it."

"What we gonna do?"

"Well, I guarantee you that Murdock is hiding somewhere down in the lobby, there is no way he would go back to the VA..."Before Hannibal could finish, Murdock burst back in the room.

"I hope you two are happy! Instead of worrying about what tv show you were gonna be on next, you should've been finding out why only you two got pardons and not Face! Now Decker has him and Face is gonna think we abandoned him!"

"Calm down Murdock we're not gonna abandon Face."

"Then what are we gonna do Hannibal?"

"I think it's time for a jailbreak."


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been so busy with the holidays. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and please continue to do so!_

Chapter 5:

"Well Peck, how does it feel knowing you are finally going to prison?" Decker asked as he got in the mp car and sneered at the lieutenant.

"I hope the food has gotten better." Face said smiling.

He held Decker's gaze until the older man looked away. Face let his smile drop and looked up at the hotel he had been staying at wondering if Hannibal was going to get him out, or if he and BA were going to move on with their lives.

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves as the mp car drove off.

Hannibal looked out the window of the hotel room and watched at the mp's left.

"Ok, they're gone. Fort Simpson is the closest military stockade so I'm sure they will take Face there. Murdock, head to over to Decker's office and see what you can find out about these pardons and why they didn't pardon Face. BA, you and I are heading to Fort Simpson. I want to scout out all options of getting Face out. Murdock, meet us back here in three hours."

Murdock nodded and was out the door before Hannibal could utter another word. He knew the pilot was upset with him, and to be frank, he was upset with himself. He and BA had acted like two ego maniacs and had left Face at the first sign of freedom. He shook his head and motioned to BA.

"Let's go Sergeant."

Face felt his stomach clench at the first sight of Fort Simpson. He took in his surroundings as the car got closer. He could see only one entrance/exit and there were numerous guards blocking it. Once inside the tall cement walls, he saw the tall lookout towers with several snipers in position. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

There was no way Hannibal could get him out of this one, and he hoped now he wouldn't try, because if he did, he would die trying.

Decker glanced back as the car came to a stop. He noticed the apprehension on the lieutenant's face, and grinned.

"Like your new home Peck?"

"Well it ain't the ritz, but I guess it'll do."

Decker roughly pulled Face out of the car and marched him inside the building that contained the cells.

"I want eyes on this prisoner at all times. He gets no visitors. He is NOT to be left alone, am I understood?" Decker ordered as he handed Face a set of green army fatigues.

"Yes Sir!"

Face quickly changed, ignoring some of the mp's lingering eyes, and was led to his cell.

Decker marched him to the furthest cell in the block, slid open the doors, pushed Face inside and slammed the door closed.

"Turn around Peck and I will uncuff you. You try anything and these soldiers will shoot to kill."

Face wisely did as was told and rubbed his wrists as he was uncuffed.

Decker made sure the cell was locked, before turning and walking away.

Face looked out of his cell and could see three guards just outside of his cell, and a few more by the exit, not to mention all the ones outside. He sat down heavily on the bed as the feelinga of abandonment and despair crept over him.

Murdock, dressed in full military uniform, entered the building that contained Decker's office.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A woman asked as Murdock approached Decker's office.

"I'm General Akers. I have urgent business with Colonel Decker."

"I'm sorry, Colonel Decker is out on business. I'm not sure when he will return. If you like I can try and reach him in the field."

"No that's ok. It's classified information mam, I will just wait for him in his office."

The woman nodded and watched as Murdock entered the office.

Murdock immediately began looking around. He rummaged through Decker's desk and cabinets, coming up empty. Finally, just as he was about to leave, Decker's phone rang and the machine picked up.

"Good job capturing Peck, Decker. I hope you were right about Smith and the others coming to break him out. It will be nice seeing all of them behind bars. It was a good plan not giving Peck that pardon, Smith led us right to him. Well, anyway good job man."

Murdock froze in place. It all made sense now. He winced as he thought of the tongue lashing the person on the other end of that message would get. He quickly made his way out of the office, muttering to the secretary about time wasted, and headed back to the hotel, hoping Hannibal and BA would soon be there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hannibal and BA sat quietly, hidden outside Fort Simpson. They looked for any chance they might have to get Face out. They watched as guards changed and food was delivered, never seeing any opportunity.

"What do you think BA?" Hannibal asked, hoping his Sergeant had seen something he hadn't.

BA let out a long sigh.

"I don't know man. It don't look good. None of us can drive the food delivery truck in they gonna be lookin for us, and there are too many guards to try and slip past'em."

Hannibal nodded in agreement and looked at his watch.

"Come on, we gotta head back to the hotel, hopefully Murdock will have better luck than we did."

Once back at the hotel, Murdock filled Hannibal and BA in on what he had heard in Decker's office.

"Can't believe we fell for that. Now Faceman payin the price." BA said, resisting the urge to punch the nearest wall.

Murdock and BA watched as Hannibal paced the length of the room. After what seemed like hours, Murdock had enough.

"What's the plan Hannibal? We have to get Face out now. You know he probably thinks we all abandoned him after the way you two acted."

Hannibal finally looked up and grinned.

"We are going to give Decker exactly what he wants."

"What he wants is you and BA." Murdock said in disbelief.

"Exactly."

BA shook his head.

"He's on the jazz." He muttered.

Hannibal lit up another cigar and motioned for Murdock and BA to sit down.

"I'm going to call up Decker and formally surrender us BA. The catch is, I'm going to tell him the only way he can get me and you, is to let Face go."

"Aw c'mon man he aint gonna go for that. He wants all three of us.

"Yes, but I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse."

"What?" Murdock asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"A confession. Decker wants me to confess that we commited that robbery, that we weren't under orders. That will give him the promotion he has always dreamed of."

Murdock and BA looked doubtful at each other.

"Uh, Hannibal, there is just one problem with your plan."

"What?"

"Once he catches you and BA, what is to stop him from grabbing Face right back, and how the heck would we get you two out then?"

"Murdock, that is where you come in."

"Go back to the VA and have one of your "episodes". When I tell Decker the plan, surely he will suspect you are a part of it and I'll tell him you couldn't handle Face being arrested and lost it. He will call the VA and check. Get yourself out and get the van. Come back here and stay hidden. I'll tell Decker to come up alone or no deal, BA and I won't be armed. I'm positive he will have Face close by. Once you see him, you grab him and both of you can take care of the mp's down there. Call and let the phone ring once to give BA and I the signal that you all are clear. BA and I can handle Decker, and escape out the back entrance."

Murdock and BA were quiet as they thought about the plan, going over all possibilities.

Finally they both nodded.

"Good, Murdock get to the VA. It all depends on you, or else you will have to come up with something to get all of us out."

Murdock nodded and headed out.

"You think this is gonna work Hannibal? It's awful lot to put on the fool."

"It will work BA, it has to. I won't disappoint Face again. I'll give Murdock an hour then I'll call Decker. This is gonna be fun."

BA shook his head again and had to grin.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay, enjoy!_

_Chapter 7:_

Hannibal looked at his watch and grinned.

"It's time to call Decker."

BA shook his head and stood back as Hannibal dialed numbers on the phone.

"Colonel Decker please, tell him it's Hannibal Smith."

There was only a short pause before Hannibal began speaking again. BA could imagine Decker tripping over himself to get to the phone and stifled a giggle.

"Hello Decker, I have an idea that might interest you."

"Spit it out Smith, I don't have all day."

"I want you to let Face go, and in return you can have BA and myself."

"No chance Smith, besides, you and Baracas are free men remember?"

"If you let Face go, I will confess to everything. Think about it Decker, the upper brass will be impressed that you got the great Hannibal Smith to confess."

The line went silent for a few minutes and Hannibal wondered briefly if Decker had hung up.

"Alright Smith, you and Baracas come to Fort Simpson and I'll let Peck go."

"I don't think so Decker, we are doing this under my terms."

"Ok Smith, what do you want?"

"Bring Face to the hotel were you arrested him at. Leave him downstairs with an mp. You come up to the suite alone. BA and I will be unarmed, you have my word. Once you have us, you let Face walk away."

"You must think I'm dumb, Smith. You'll have Murdock ambush me and my men as soon as we get there. I'm not about to do that."

"Murdock is in the VA. He couldn't handle Face being arrested and lost it again. If you don't believe me, call the VA and check. Call me back once you decide."

Hannibal hung up and looked at BA.

"Well, let's hope Murdock did his part."

BA looked hesitant but said nothing.

Decker hung up and then picked it back up, dialing the number for the VA.

"Captain Murdock please." He said into the receiver.

"I'm sorry sir. Captain Murdock is in no condition to come to the phone. He had a bad day and has been sedated."

"Ok, mam thank you."

Decker hung up and paced around his office. He knew Smith was up to something. His plan all along had been to have all three of the A-Team in prison, not two of them.

But oh how he wanted Smith, especially to confess. That would be the icing on the cake for his career. He could always capture Peck later.

He made his decision and reached for the phone.

Hannibal paced around the hotel waiting for the phone to ring. A million things running through his head. Did Murdock do his part? Will Decker take the bait?

"Man what if he told Face what you were doin? Face aint gonna let this happen, he gonna confess first." BA said anxiously.

Hannibal stopped his pacing. He hadn't thought of that. He hoped that Face would know that this was a plan and to keep his mouth shut, but when it came to Face it was anyone's guess what he would be thinking.

Before Hannibal could answer the phone rang, and he quickly picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Ok Smith, you have a deal. I let Peck go and I get you and Baracas in return. I see anything out of place or if I even sense a double cross I will ship Peck off to a military prison where you will never find him. You and Baracas are to be unarmed, hands raised in surrender. As soon as we get back to Fort Simpson you confess everything, deal?"

"Deal, BA and I will be waiting in the top suite."

Decker hung up and headed out to Fort Simpson.

"Ok BA, he took the deal. Shouldn't be too long."

BA nodded and watched in relief as Murdock running in.

"How'd it go? Did he go for it colonel?" The captain asked, slightly out of breath.

"Slow down Murdock. He went for it. It won't take long for him to get here, as long as Face doesn't try to be valiant." Hannibal said sighing.

"What do you mean?" Murdock asked sitting down.

"BA brought up the thought that if Decker tells Face what's going on, that Face won't go for it and confess to everything himself, to save us."

Murdock looked at Hannibal and BA anxiously, but said nothing.

"Decker is bound to have several mp's on the lookout, Murdock. Make sure they don't see you and get Face out quick. I don't know how long BA and I can stall Decker before we get that signal ring. If we don't get it within several minutes I'll assume something went wrong and it will be up to you to get us out. You better get in place captain."

Murdock nodded and practically ran out the door.

Decker arrived at Fort Simpson in record time. He quickly made his way down to Face, a grin getting wider as he got closer.

Face looked up and saw the grin, knowing whatever news he was bringing couldn't be good.

"Stand up Peck and put your arms through the bars."

Face looked questioningly at Decker, but did as was instructed

His hands were expertly cuffed behind him and he was pushed forward. An mp unlocked the cell door and slid it open.

"Come on Peck, let's go."

Face waited until he was in Decker's car before speaking. He looked around noticing the several cars full of mp's and knew something big was going down, he figured it had something to do with Hannibal.

"Where are we goin Decker?" Face asked.

"It seems your beloved colonel Smith and sargeant Baracas are giving themselves up, and confessing to the bank robbery as long as I let you go."

Face stared at Decker, surely this was a joke. Hannibal couldn't do this. He wouldn't allow it.

"Decker, I did the bank robbery, not Hannibal or BA. They weren't even there. They are innocent."

The mp driving slowed down to turn the car around but Decker stopped him.

"Keep driving sargeant."

"But Colonel sir, Peck is confessing to everything. We have-"

"I said keep driving Sargeant, that's an order. You will ignore what this man says. He is a conman, and a liar. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Decker-" Face started.

"Peck shut up or I will gag you."

Face sat in silence, hoping that this was some bad dream, but he knew Hannibal and he threw his head back and groaned.

Hannibal and BA stared out the window, and finally the mp cars came into view.

"There they are. He brought more than I thought he would." Hannibal muttered.

BA looked at Hannibal then back out the window. If they pulled this off they needed a vacation...A long one.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the story!_

Chapter 8:

Murdock hid near the entrance of the hotel, watching as several mp cars pulled up. He shook his head and sighed.

This was not going to be easy.

He immediately zoned in on Decker and saw Face several feet behind him, flanked by three mp's.

"You do not let Peck go until I give you the word. If I'm not back down here in 10 minutes, you take Peck back to Fort Simpson and lock him up until I get there, understood?" Decker ordered before making his way up to the suite.

"Yes sir!" Chorused the mp's.

Murdock watched as Decker got on the elevator and the doors closed.

It was now or never.

He quickly swooped back around and came up behind the mp's. He did the only thing he could think of and did a flying tackle, knocking them all to the ground.

Face realized what had happened and kicked the mp's guns across the lawn. Murdock picked one up and pointed it at the shocked soldiers.

"Now soldier boys, get down on the ground and cuff each other. Make it quick I got an itchy trigger finger."

They quickly did as were instructed and Murdock led Face around towards the back of the hotel.

"Here I got a key for the cuffs. I have to call Hannibal and give him the signal."

"You mean this was a plan? I really thought they were giving themselves up." Face said as he unlocked his cuffs and threw them on the ground.

Murdock simply nodded as he picked up a courtesy phone and dialed the number for the suite.

Hannibal and BA heard the elevator ding and stood straight. Hannibal had left the door open and suddenly Decker appeared, training his gun on them.

"Hands up Smith, you too Baracas. Remember you try anything and Peck will be shipped off."

"Is Face here? Did you let him go?" Hannibal asked, trying to stall to give Murdock time.

"He is downstairs Smith, and I'll let him go as soon as I have you two in custody. Now move it."

Suddenly the phone rang once and cut off. Hannibal looked at BA and grinned.

"Ok BA, let's go."

BA nodded and together he and Hannibal made their way towards the door.

"Yow know Decker, I think we need a change of plans." Hannibal stated, barely nodding to BA.

"What are you talking about Smith?"

"This!"

Before Decker knew it BA had slammed back into him, knocking him to the floor. Hannibal quickly picked up the gun and pointed it at Decker.

"Now that's what I call a change of plans." Hannibal said grinning like a cheshire cat.

"You're never going to see Peck again, Smith, not after this!" Decker yelled as BA handcuffed him.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. Something tells me he is fine. Better luck next time Decker."

Hannibal and BA hurried down the elevator and made their way towards the back of the hotel without drawing suspicion.

Murdock and Face had the van waiting and they quickly sped away.

"Great job Murdock, you should've seen the look on Decker's face." Hannibal said laughing while lighiting a cigar.

"Thanks Colonel."

Murdock drove for almost an hour until BA's voice boomed from the backseat.

"Come on fool, pull over. I'm drivin."

Murdock quickly pulled over and traded places with BA. Hannibal took the opportunity to apologize to his Lieutenant.

"Face, BA and I owe you an apology. I can't believe we acted the way we did. I knew something was up with the pardons but I still let it all go to my head. I'm sorry kid."

"Yeah man, I'm sorry too." BA added.

"It's ok guys. I would've done the same thing. Thanks for gettin me out of there."

Before Hannibal could respond, an announcement came on the radio.

_"Please stand by regarding an urgent message regarding the A-Team...Due to recent events and evidence that has been uncovered, the governemnt of the United States of America is rescinding the pardons that were recently issued to Colonel John Smith and Sargeant Bosco Baracas. They join Lieutenant Templeton Peck in being wanted felons once again..."_

Hannibal turned in his seat and smiled.

"I love it when a plan comes together!"

-END


End file.
